1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making electrical circuit components assembly, wherein the electrical components are in a carrying tape for supplying several different wireless electrical components of small sizes (hereinafter referred to as chip components) to a mounting machine for depositing the chip components onto predetermined places on an electrical circuit board.
2. Prior Art:
Conventionally, chip components 100 shown in FIG. 1 such as wireless resistor components and wireless layer-built capacitors are fed to an electrical circuit board (not shown) such as printed circuit boards by means of a known bowl type work-feeder 101 combined with a known in-line type work-feeder 102. The chip components are successively fed in a row by these feeders suitably fixed on a worktable (not shown).
FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) are cross-sectional views schematically showing portions of another conventional assembly machine of magazine type. FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) correspond respectively to a feeding process for feeding chip components one by one inside a cylindrical column 103 in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a part of still another conventional assembly machine of carrier magazine type. FIG. 3 corresponds to the case where a casing 104 is made of e.g. plastics and has encaved recesses 105. The recesses 105 are formed at an equal interval and used for carrying the chip components therein.
The above three conventional methods have the following drawbacks. In the case of FIG. 1, the bowl type and in-line type work-feeders 101 and 102 feed the chip components 100 by vibration, thereby resulting in shortcomings that vibration adversely affects other portions of the assembly machine, that large spaces are necessary for installing several work-feeders at the assembly machine, and further that the chip components 100 are liable to be stuck during feeding through a chute of the in-line type work-feeder 102.
In the case of FIG. 2, the chip components 100 are indexed by a suitable pushing means (not shown). But the magazine method has shortcomings that it takes much time to restore the machine operation when the chip components 100 are stuck, and that the number of the chip components 100 stucked in one column magazine is generally limited.
Further, in the case of FIG. 3, although a stable feeding operation is obtainable, the feeding method by use of the carrier magazines 104 has other shortcomings that a relatively large size is necessary for the carrier magazines 104 in comparison with the small size of the chip components, that large spaces and a complex feeding machine are necessary for automatically feeding the carrier magazines 104, and further that the carrier magazines 104 are necessary to be replaced manually after use.
Because of the drawbacks of the above three conventional feeding methods, when the chip components are mounted on an electrical circuit board, the conventional assembly machine has been difficult to operate due to a complicated structure, and a stable feeding operation is not always obtainable.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,284 for A. W. Zemek, assignor to Universal Instruments Corporation discloses a machine for preparing programmed packages of taped electrical components for use in printed circuit board component insertion machines. The machine is adapted to successively deposit groups of programmed components onto a conveyor and to tape the groups of components directly from the conveyor. Another object of the invention there is to provide a dispenser adapted to trim the leads of taped axial lead components and to deposit trimmed components one at a time on an endless conveyor. However, there is a technical need that electrical components without lead wires are reliably assembled in a carrying tape.
The assembly apparatus in accordance with the present invention is used for assembling chip components in predetermined assembling order. There are several differences between the assembly apparatus of the present invention and conventional machines for handling electrical components with wire leads.
Problems supposedly arise from the conventional machines for the following reasons, if they are used for assembling the chip components. (i) Suitably assembled chip components are not available due to difficulties in assembling them. (ii) It is not possible to handle the chip components as like the conventional electrical components with wire leads. (iii) It is further not possible to assemble the chip components by taping them since they have no suitable holding portions like the electrical components with wire leads.